Des manigances pour la bonne cause
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Tasha, Jane et Patterson décident de faire une soirée entre fille. A un moment Zapata va faire un aveu qui surprendra ses amies. Ces dernières décideront d'aider Tasha à révéler ses vrais sentiments. Où comment une simple soirée entre fille peu faire naître une histoire d'amour ?


La journée avait été calme pour l'équipe de l'agent Weller et le jour suivant s'annonçait pareil. Jane et Patterson ont donc décidé d'organisé une soirée entre fille pour remonter le moral de Tasha qui avait l'air éteinte depuis quelques temps -même si elle essayait de le cacher-.

Les trois jeunes femmes étaient parties tôt et s'étaient rendus dans un bar. Elles s'étaient installées à une table et avaient commandé. Puis elles avaient commencé à discuter de tout et de rien. A un moment les filles décidèrent de jouer à un jeu.

 _-Alors on se pose des questions chacune notre tour et on doit répondre honnêtement, d'accord ?_ Demanda Patterson toute joyeuse.

 _-Tu es consciente que nous ne sommes plus au collège ?_ Rétorqua Tasha gentiment.

 _-Aller Tash' c'est pour s'amuser,_ continua la blonde.

 _-A moins que tu aies des trucs à nous cacher ?_ Interrogea Jane malicieusement.

 _-Absolument pas,_ affirma la brune sans savoir qu'elle allait le regretter.

 _-Bon alors Patterson vu que tu as eu l'idée tu commences_ _,_ lança l'autre brune.

Les filles discutèrent pendant un long moment puis ce fut au tour de Patterson de poser une question à Zapata. Sans le savoir elle allait faire basculer la soirée et énormément aider son amie.

 _-Qui est la dernière personne qui t'as embrassé ?_ Demanda la blonde curieuse.

 _-Joker,_ déclara immédiatement la jeune femme en se remémorant le baiser échanger avec son partenaire quelques semaines plus tôt.

 _-Oh non tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. Qu'est ce que tu nous cache enfin ? C'est derniers temps tu n'es plus toi même,_ questionna Jane.

 _-Rien,_ menti l'hispanique.

 _-Natasha Maria Zapata répond à la question s'il te plaît,_ ordonna l'informaticienne.

 _-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi autoritaire c'est ..._

 _-Tash',_ continua la jeune tatouée.

 _-C'est Reade,_ avoua l'ex officié de police.

 _-Quoi ?_ Demandèrent ses deux collègues interloquée et choquées.

 _-La dernière personne qui m'a embrassé c'est Reade,_ renchérit-elle tête baissée en rougissant.

 _-Mais quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ensuite ?_ Demanda Patterson d'une traite.

 _-Et pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas_ _parlé ?_ Continua Jane.

 _-Calmez vous je vais vous répondre mais deux secondes ... C'était après le raid contre Sandstorm et son séjour à l'hôpital. Je l'ai raccompagné chez lui et à un moment sans prévenir il s'est penché vers moi et m'a embrassé. Il ne s'est absolument rien passé ensuite. Je suis partit et on a fait comme si rien n'était. C'est pour ça que je ne vous en ai pas parlé ça n'en valait pas la peine. Il était sous antidouleurs et après ce qu'il venait de traverser il était perturbé rien de plus. En plus quand on en a mit les choses à plat il m'a dit qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi,_ essaya-t-elle de se convaincre.

 _-Je comprends mieux la gêne entre vous et ton comportement de ces derniers temps surtout quand on l'a vu avec l'autre fille là Nikki,_ commenta Jane.

 _-Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ce que tu ressentais pour lui ?_ Questionna la blonde.

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il a mon comportement ... Je ne ressens rien pour Reade ... Enfin c'est mon ami ... C'est tout,_ répondit l'hispanique peut convaincante et pas convaincue.

 _-Mais oui bien sûr et Jane ne ressent rien pour Weller,_ ajouta l'informaticienne ironiquement.

 _-Quoi ... mais ... non. Enfin bref je suis d'accord Patterson ça crève les yeux que tu as des sentiments pour lui. On a bien vu comment tu le regardes,_ _comment tu te comportes avec lui. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas rendus son baiser ?_ Continua Jane gênée.

 _-Ça se voit tant que ça ?_ Avoua Tasha vaincue.

 _-Oh oui crois nous,_ rétorqua Jane.

 _-Je crois que j'avais peur honnêtement je ne l'avais pas vu venir et puis Reade me l'a dit il n'est pas amoureux de moi. J'en ai marre de souffrir et je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié à cause de mes sentiments,_ déclara la jeune femme tristement.

 _-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire qu'il ne t'a pas dit ça parce que tu l'as repoussé ?_ Je connais Reade depuis longtemps et crois moi tu es bien plus qu'une amie pour lui, affirma Patterson.

 _-Alors pourquoi il m'a dit ça, et pourquoi il est sorti avec Nikki et avec d'autre fille avec lesquelles je l'ai vu ? Et puis honnêtement moi et Reade c'est ridicule je ne suis pas du tout son style. Le jour où il se casera ça sera avec une fille comme Sarah gentille et douce, une fille bien quoi. Il mérite mieux que moi,_ termina Tasha.

 _-C'est faux Tasha même si je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui vais te faire changer d'avis tu es incroyable. Franchement Reade et Sarah n'étaient pas du tout fais l'un pour l'autre. Elle est géniale. Seulement on voit des choses dans notre métier que peut de monde peut imaginer. Elle ne le connaissait pas comme toi et elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre comme tu le fais. Ils étaient trop différents alors que vous êtes connectés tous les deux. En plus il te regarde comme si tu étais la 8° merveille du monde,_ rétorqua Jane.

 _-Vraiment ?_ Demanda Tasha incertaine.

 _-Vraiment,_ affirmèrent ses deux collègues.

 _-Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas de lui dire ce que tu ressens ?_ Continua la blonde.

 _-Non je ne peux pas c'est trop risqué et …_

 _-Et quoi ?_

 _-J'ai peur,_ avoua Tasha.

 _-Oh Tasha tu mérites d'être heureuse. Vous le méritez tous les deux et je suis convaincu que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre,_ affirma Patterson.

 _-Et elle a toujours raison,_ ajouta la brune aux cheveux courts.

 _-Et comment je fais ça Mme le génie ?_ Demanda Zapata en souriant.

 _-C'est une très bonne question qui demande mûre réflexion. Je te ferais part de mes conclusions le moment venu,_ termina la jolie blonde sérieusement mais souriante.

 _-Non mais je rigolais ce n'est pas important et puis je peux gérer …_

 _-C'était peut être rhétorique en ce qui te concerne mais je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Enfin on en reparlera plus tard._

 _-Attend elle est sincère là ?_ Demanda l'hispanique à Jane.

-Oh que oui et ce n'est pas plus mal. Vous vous tournez autours depuis tellement longtemps il serait peut être temps de passer à la vitesse supérieur, renchérit la jeune femme.

 _-Mon dieu je n'ai aucune chance contre ces deux là mais qu'est ce qu'elles vont encore inventer ?_ Prononça Zapata pour elle-même.

 _-Mystère, mystère,_ ria l'informaticienne. Tasha râla quelques phrases en espagnol puis changea de sujet en espérant que ses collègues oublies même si les connaissant elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula normalement puis les trois jeunes femmes rentrèrent à leurs domiciles respectifs. Jane et Patterson communiquèrent par message pendant un long moment encore afin de trouver comment réunir leurs deux amis.

Quelques jours plus tard l'équipe fut envoyée sur une enquête difficile. Durant leur investigation les agents rencontrèrent une jeune hackeuse. La pauvre petite n'avait personne sur qui compter et elle avait été obligée de pirater quelques sites internet pour subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de sa sœur. L'adolescente leur avait été d'une grande aide pour arrêter les criminels qu'ils pourchassaient et avait promis de coopérer. Par conséquent Kurt lui avait obtenu un accord, elle ne ferait pas de prison et pourrait travailler dans la cyber-sécurité pour le gouvernement si elle s'engageait à ne plus commettre d'infraction. Ravi de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle aime légalement tout en ayant suffisamment d'argent pour vivre la elle avait accepté avec plaisir.

C'est là que les avis avaient divergé entre Reade et Zapata. Le jeune homme était persuadé qu'ayant enfreint la loi, la jeune fille devait répondre de ses actes alors que sa coéquipière était convaincue que l'adolescente méritait une autre chance.

Les deux partenaires s'étaient violemment disputés. Tasha lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas être si catégorique et que dans une situation pareille on ne peut que se battre avec les moyens du bord puis elle était partie énervée. Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à s'éviter tout en cherchant à s'excuser sans savoir comment faire.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que Jane et Patterson avaient concocté un plan pour qu'ils se réconcilient et s'avoue leurs sentiments. En effet l'informaticienne avait convaincu Edgar d'accepter un rendez vous arrangé avec une de ses amies. Une jolie fille célibataire, intelligente, drôle et avec qui il aurait beaucoup de point commun. La femme parfaite pour lui d'après la blonde. Faisant confiance à sa collègue et ayant cruellement besoin de se changer les idées le jeune homme accepta sans se douter une seconde que la dite femme était sa coéquipière.

Jane, elle, avait invité Tasha dans un bar pour boire un verre entre fille et lui remonter le moral après cette mauvaise journée. L'hispanique avait accepté heureuse de ne pas boire seule.

Le soir même la jeune tatouée lui avait envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'elle l'a rejoindrait sur place un peu en retard à cause des embouteillages. L'hispanique arriva et s'installa dans le fond là où il y avait des banquettes de chaque côté des tables. Plongée dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas son collègue arriver vers elle.

 _-Tasha, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_ Demanda-t-il surpris.

 _-J'attend Jane, on doit boire un verre ici mais elle a été bloquée à cause de la circulation_ _et toi qu'est que tu fais ici tout seul ?_ L'interrogea-t-elle étonnée.

 _-En faite moi aussi j'attends quelqu'un. J'ai rendez-vous avec une femme,_ avoua Reade autant gêné par sa confession que par leur récente dispute. L'agent avait toujours nourrit de profond sentiment pour sa coéquipière, bien plus puissant que l'amitié. Par conséquent il été mal à l'aise devant une telle confidence surtout depuis qu'elle l'avait rejeté après qu'il ait essayé de l'embrassé. De plus il savait qu'elle eu avait raison lors de leur altercation.

 _-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite amie,_ fit remarquer la brune en essayant de cacher sa tristesse.

 _-Je n'en ai pas. En faite c'est Patterson qui a arrangé la rencontre. Elle m'a dit qu'une de ses amies célibataires serait absolument parfaite pour moi. Je ne sors pas beaucoup en ce moment et elle a beaucoup insisté alors j'ai accepté. Enfin visiblement elle est en retard,_ répondit Edgar en regardant sa montre.

 _-Patterson a organisé ça,_ s'intrigua la jeune femme. Elle réfléchit puis comprit que c'était ses amies qui avaient manigancé ce stratagème. Les deux agents reçurent simultanément le même message de leur collègue avec pour chacun d'eux une petite note à la fin dont évidemment l'autre n'avait pas connaissance.

Le message général était: "Parlez-vous franchement, réglez vos problème et mettez tout à plat. Pour une fois soyez honnête l'un avec l'autre et n'oubliez pas que vous méritez tout les deux d'être heureux.". Pour Zapata la blonde avait ajouté: " Tu le mérites ma belle pour une fois crois en toi " et pour Reade: "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais fait attention car à force de jouer avec le feu tu vas finir par la perdre. Oh et je le pensais vraiment … Elle est parfaite pour toi.".

 _-Je vais les tuer,_ marmonna Edgar frustrer de s'être fait avoir et anxieux à l'idée d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec sa partenaire.

 _-Prend un ticket,_ rétorqua la brune dans le même état. Ils se regardèrent gênés puis le jeune homme décida de s'asseoir en face de son amie.

 _-Je suis désolé Tash', tu avais totalement raison,_ s'excusa-t-il l'air vraiment peiné par la situation.

 _-Ne t'excuse pas moi aussi je suis allé trop loin. L'enquête a été dure. On était tous sur les nerfs. En plus je me suis un peu trop identifié à cette jeune fille. Ce n'était pas très sain_ _… On a qu'à passer à autre chose. On oublie tout et on recommence ?_ Proposa la jeune femme compréhensive et touchée par la culpabilité qu'elle lisait sur son visage.

 _-On oublie tout et on recommence,_ sourie Reade.

 _-Tant qu'on est là on a qu'à en profiter pour boire un verre ou deux,_ suggéra l'hispanique ayant envie de passer du temps seul à seul avec son meilleur ami.

 _-C'est une super idée,_ acquiesça l'agent plus que ravi.

Les deux coéquipiers passèrent de très longues minutes à discuter de tout rien et à rirent comme des adolescents tout ça sous le regard bienveillant de Jane et Patterson qui se servaient des caméras de surveillances pour s'assurer que leur plan n'avait pas mal tourné. Quand ils décidèrent de poursuivre la soirée ensemble en commander à manger les deux espionnes en herbe décidèrent d'arrêter de les épier car elles avaient comprit que tout irait bien.

 _-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que les filles aient inventé un tel plan juste pour nous réconcilier,_ déclara Edgar en riant.

 _-Moi non plus. Je ne sais pas si je dois les remercier ou les étrangler_ , répondit Natasha.

 _-En tout cas Patterson n'avait pas mentie sur une chose. Je passe une très bonne soirée,_ avoua-t-il en l'observant tendrement.

 _-Moi aussi,_ murmura la brune timidement, troublée par l'intensité de son regard. Son cœur battait bien plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé, elle avait des papillons dans le ventre, les jambes en coton et elle perdait tous ses moyens. Son assurance habituelle était comme partis en voyage.

 _-Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas fait une soirée tranquille sans aucune menace à l'horizon ni aucun psychodrame. Ça m'a manqué, notre complicité m'a manqué, tu m'as manqué,_ admit le jeune homme en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

 _-Tu m'as manqué également ... Dire qu'on bosse ensemble depuis déjà cinq ans, on en aura vécu des choses,_ rétorqua Zapata.

 _-Cinq ans mon dieu. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que Weller me présentait m'a nouvelle coéquipière et qu'il nous a assigné à cette mission sous couverture. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être dur de jouer les couples avec une personne que tu ne connais pas,_ se remémora Reade en souriant.

 _-Mais complètement. Au moins ça nous à mit dans le bain directement et puis on a bien rit. S'infiltrer en temps que mari et femme dans un gala de charité, on n'avait rien de tel dans la police,_ continua la jeune femme d'humeur bon enfant.

 _-Je crois que je me rappellerais toujours cette soirée … D'ailleurs_ _ça me donne une idée,_ annonça Edgar en se levant de sa chaise.

 _-Mais tu fais quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle intriguée en le regardant partir.

Tasha le vit traverser la piste de danse, se diriger vers l'homme qui choisissait la musique depuis le début de la soirée, lui parler pendant un instant puis lui serrer la main et revenir vers elle. Quand son ami arriva à leur table une chanson familière résonna dans les oreilles de Zapata.

C'était la première musique sur laquelle ils avaient dansé ensemble. Cette chanson représentait leur première mission, leur premier slow, la première fois qu'ils avaient été si proches.

 _-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en souviennes,_ avoua la brune en lui souriant émue.

 _-Je ne pourrais jamais oublier … M'accorderais-tu cette danse partenaire ?_ L'interrogea Reade en lui présentant galamment son bras.

 _-Avec grand plaisir,_ répondit-elle ravi et radieuse.

La jeune femme posa délicatement sa main sur le biceps de son coéquipier puis suivit son ami sur la piste.

Elle posa son autre main sur l'épaule de son partenaire et s'approcha de lui afin de poser sa tête contre son torse.

Edgar, quand à lui, avait placé sa deuxième main au milieu du dos de son amie et sa tête de manière à pouvoir profiter du délicat parfum fruité de ses cheveux.

Les deux jeunes gens tournoyaient en rythme, transportés par leur souvenir, troublés par leur proximité et tentés d'aller plus loin.

Ils étaient sur leur nuage, dans leur bulle de bonheur. Comme si pendant les trois minutes et demi que durait de la chanson tout avait disparus, plus rien ne comptait en dehors d'eux deux. A la fin de la musique Tasha releva la tête dans l'intention de faire un pas en avant elle prit peur à l'idée de tout gâcher et de perdre ce lien qui les unissait.

 _-Je devrais y aller,_ dit-elle très perturbée. Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de fuir à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle se retourna il lui attrapa la main. Ensuite il la ramena vers lui, le plus prêt possible. Ils se retrouvèrent donc front contre front prêt à s'embrasser.

 _-Dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien et je te promets que je m'arrête là. On_ _fera comme si rien ne s'était passé_ _demain matin_ _. Regardes moi dans les yeux et dis-moi sincèrement que tu ne l'as pas sentit et je m'en vais maintenant,_ déclara le jeune homme le souffle court sous l'effet de l'émotion. Il avait placé une main sur sa taille et l'autre dans sa volumineuse chevelure. Tasha avait placé les deux siennes autours du coup de son ami.

 _-Si je te disais ça serait un mensonge,_ admit Zapata fatigué de lutter contre ses propres sentiments. Ravi de cette réponse Edgar parcourus les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa passionnément. Les deux agents avaient déjà rêvé de ce moment de nombreuses fois mais il dépassa toutes leurs espérances. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à refouler leur attirance que de laisser enfin libre cour à leurs émotions les faisaient se sentir libre. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes.

 _-On devrait retourner s'asseoir les gens commencent à nous regarder bizarrement_ , fit remarquer Edgar en lui souriant amoureusement.

 _-En effet c'est une bonne idée_ , confirma la jeune femme en riant après avoir regarder dans la pièce.

Les deux partenaires retournèrent à leur place main dans la main et reprirent leur repas là où ils s'étaient arrêté tout en discutant. Seulement cette fois ci ils s'étaient tous les deux installés sur la même banquette pour être plus proche, vraiment plus.

 _-Je crois que sur ce coup là on va devoir remercier les filles pour nous avoir ouvert les yeux,_ admit Reade en la dévorant littéralement des yeux.

 _-C'est certain même si je leur réserve une petite vengeance pour nous avoir manipulé. Enfin ça partait d'une bonne intention et puis je suis plutôt ravi du résultat,_ sourie Zapata en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

 _-Ravi seulement ?_ L'interroge-t-il joueur en l'embrassant dans le coup. Tasha se délectait des agréables sensations qui la parcouraient et ils se bécotèrent comme des adolescents pendant plusieurs minutes.

 _-Bon d'accord un peu plus que ça, voir même beaucoup … Sur son message Patterson avait ajouté un petit commentaire à mon intention … Elle a fait pareil avec toi ?_

 _-Oui elle a fait pareil. Son message disait qu'elle ne mentait quand elle m'a dit que son amie était parfaite pour moi car tu l'es. Je dois dire que je suis totalement d'accord avec elle. Tu es vraiment parfaite … Ton message qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?_ Demanda le jeune homme en lui caressant la joue tendrement après l'avoir embrassé délicatement.

 _-Il disait que je devais arrêter d'avoir peur de souffrir pour enfin m'autoriser à être heureuse ... En faite il se peut que je leur ais expliqué pour le baiser après l'embuscade de Sandstorm et aussi pourquoi je t'ai repoussé. Je pense que c'est pour ça que Patterson a écrit ça et aussi qu'elle a manigancé_ _toute cette histoire avec l'aide de Jane,_ avoua Tasha en baissant la tête gênée. Edgar plaça deux doigts sous son menton et lui releva immédiatement.

 _-Moi aussi j'avais peur, peur de ne pas être assez bien et de ne pas te mériter,_ poursuivit le jeune homme pour la déculpabiliser.

 _-C'est ironique quand même. Nous traquons tout les jours des terroristes et des trafiquants en tout genre tout, on se fait tirer dessus un nombre incalculable de fois mais on est tous les deux mort de trouille dès que ça concerne l'amour,_ fit remarquer la brune.

 _-J'avoue que vu comme ça,_ ria-t-il.

Les deux amoureux s'esclaffèrent puis reprirent leur repas dans la bonne humeur, une fois terminé ils se baladèrent main dans la main dans Manhattan pendant près d'une heure.

 _-Ça te dirait de monter prendre un verre ?_ Demanda Edgar prudemment de peur de la brusquer.

 _-Avec plaisir,_ répondit-elle en lui volant un baiser.

Ils se rendirent chez le jeune homme dans l'intention de regarder un film mais ils étaient tellement attirés l'un par l'autre que la séance de cinéma passa à la trappe et qu'ils se rendirent directement dans la chambre où ils passèrent une nuit des plus mouvementées. Le lendemain ils vaquèrent tranquillement à leurs occupations ensemble et plus amoureux que jamais sans savoir que leurs curieuses amies s'étaient rendues dans le même bar qu'eux la vielle pour glaner quelques informations.

 _-Avez-vous vu ces deux personnes la nuit dernière ?_ Demanda la brune au DJ en lui montrant une photo de toute l'équipe.

 _-Oui un merveilleux couple, ils avaient l'air tellement amoureux._

 _-Un couple vous êtes sur ?_ Continua Jane surprise que leur plan ait aussi bien marché.

 _-Certain. Au début l'ambiance était assez froide mais petit à petit ça allait mieux et quand la serveuse leur a servi à manger ils riaient comme des gamins. A un moment il est venu me demander de mettre une chanson en particulier pour faire plaisir à son amie. J'ai hésité mais il m'a dit que c'était pour faire plaisir à la femme qu'il aimait alors finalement je l'ai mise. Ils ont dansés tous les deux enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes puis ils se sont embrassés. Après ils sont retournés à leur place tout en se bécotant comme des adolescents. Je les ai trouvé mignon ... Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?_ S'interrogea le jeune homme.

 _-Pour rien, ce sont des amis à nous et on aimerait leur faire une surprise,_ déclara la brune tatouée.

Les deux jeunes femmes remercièrent l'employé puis sortirent prendre l'air.

 _-Je pensais que l'on arriverait à les réconcilier mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé un tel résultat,_ déclara Patterson en riant aux éclats.

 _-Il faut croire qu'on a sous estimé leur sentiment l'un pour l'autre. Enfin tout est bien qui finit bien,_ termina Jane.

Elles rentrèrent donc chacune à leur appartement sans imaginer que quelques rues plus loin un jeune couple était en train de préparer une vengeance rien que pour le plaisir de les mener en bateau mais ça c'est une tout autre histoire.


End file.
